


We're Out

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, fluffff, may cause some feels of a greater power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis finally were able to come out, and everything feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Out

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's P.O.V

After years of fighting against Management, we had finally won. It was like…a weight had been lifted off of our shoulders. No more hiding. No more Eleanor. Just Louis and I. We can be who we truly are, and let the world see it. I can’t believe how much more I smile now. It’s like…I can finally see the true light, the end of the rainbow. Only us.  
***

I wake up to the smell of burning toast, my nose wrinkling slightly when reaching over to feel if Louis is there. Nothing. I shoot up instantly, my eyes opening up wide as I jump up from bed, slipping on a pair of boxers and grabbing my robe before running out of the room.

Louis knew never to cook breakfast without me watching! Every time he ended up almost burning the house down! (Well…I have to say that I might be the cause for most of the things) But still! I fast walk through the living room to our small kitchen, but stopping quickly in my own tracks.

There stands Louis, in one of my shirts that is large enough to be almost a dress on him. A subtle apron saying “Kiss the Chief” displayed over his front. I’m speechless. Literally speechless. He quickly uses his fingers to grab the burnt toaster, hearing him slightly curse under his breath, I start chewing on my bottom lip. It takes him a few minutes to discover that I’m standing at the doorway of the kitchen; his body jerks back for a second as he places his hand over his chest.

“HOLY SHIT HARRY! I didn’t see you there, oh my god! You scarred the shit out of me!” his already high sounding voice goes up an octave higher when he’s scared, causing a blush to grow up my cheeks.

“Sorry Boo, I…I was just admiring how…perfect you look in my clothes” my words make an identical blush grow up his own cheeks, knowing now that my eyes are sparkling with happiness. Even though we’ve been together for 2 years now, I love the fact that we still make each other blush like when we first met. 

“I…I um…wanted to make you breakfast…celebrating today” when his voice crakes, I stride over to him and places my lips against his, feeling him let out a sigh over mine, I let my arms snake around his waist while his arms wrap around my neck. I force the kiss to grow deeper as my body presses Louis to the counter, my tongue battling with his before I pull away for much needed air, the both of us panting.

“I think breakfast can wait…” Louis mutters between pants, his now darkened blue eyes gazing into my green ones.

“I think so too…”  
***

After our “morning fun” we decided to go have a picnic in the park. We picked this because this was the #1 thing we wanted to do before we came out, but every chance we had was shot down by Management because “people could see you” and “it’s too risky”. So here we are. FINALLY reaching our dream.

Rather than taking a taxi to the park, we both thought it was a perfect day to talk to the park ourselves. Louis holding the picnic basket, myself holding the blanket, our empty hands laced together. I couldn’t be happier at this very moment, looking over at the love of my life. His fringe perfectly pushed to the side over his forehead, gleaming almost with golden tones in the light, almost matching the color of his golden, godlike color skin. I couldn’t stop myself from leaning over and presses a kiss against his lips, pulling away after a few seconds. 

“What was that for Haz?” Louis asks in a slightly confused tone in his voice, watching as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. My heart dropped when I noticed he was still nervous about showing affection in public. 

“Because Boo, I am so deeply in love with you, that I had to kiss you. I don’t care if people see me, we’re free baby…we’re free” My voice glows with the inner power that I know we can show. No more faking. 

A large grin grows across Louis face when he leans back in to press a large kiss against my lips. The perfect time too, as we pass a group of people and I can tell that they were staring at us. Making my heart beat even quicker; I pull away and whispers in his ear, 

“Watch Twitter and Tumblr explode.” 

“I’m ready. Bring it on.”  
***  
The day seems to slip on and on. Our body pressed up against each other as we lay on the soft blanket that we brought. The smell of grass and flowers floating over us, I can’t help but take large deep breaths of air in. I feel a small tug on my arm when I look down to see Louis pointing up at the sky. I tilt my head up before noticing an almost heart shaped figure floating right past us. It was a sign, I could tell. Somewhere, someplace, someone was happy, PROUD that we had this moment together. A smile pulses through my face before leaning back down and kisses Louis on the lips with all my might, whispering.

“I love you.”  
***

That night…..  
@StylinsonNation: OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I JUST SAW HARRY AND LOUIS KISS!!!! NO JOKEEEE! IT’S FINALLY HERE EVERYONEEEEEEEEE asjs;ogkj;slkdfjg;klsgk;lskjngok :D ♥ #larryfinallyhere  
@HarrehStylinson: its official everyone. larry is real. we just saw them kiss in public, up close. im sobbbinggggggg :’) my life is made forever #larryfinallyhere  
@BooandHaz: I WAS IN A PARK WITH MY FRIENDS AND I SAW HARRY AND LOUIS LAYING WITH EACH OTHER ON A BLANKETTTTT! IT IS TRUE!!!! MY SHIPPPPPPPERRRR HEARTTTTTTTTT! #larryfinallyhere  
@_awNiall: we knew it. *cries* #larryfinallyhere

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Comments are always nice... *hint, hint*


End file.
